To Protect
by MissingMommy
Summary: When Percival goes to Azkaban, Kendra finds herself lying to her children about his whereabouts. :: Kendra-centric.


For Quidditch, semi-finals, Beater 1.

.

It all happens in a few moments. One second, Percival is holding Kendra tightly, murmuring words about being strong and not fighting, and the next, he is being pulled away by several Aurors in crimson robes.

Kendra tries to move toward him, stunned by the sudden interruption, but the Aurors push her away. "What is going on? Tell me!" she demands.

"Everything is going to be alright. You have nothing to worry about anymore," he tells her softly. And she realizes what he has done, what he had sacrificed to make Ariana feel safe. His hands are bound behind his neck. "Just look after the children."

"What am I going to tell them?" she asks.

Percival gives her a faint smile. "I'm sure you can figure that out."

Before either can say another thing, Percival is dragged out of the house. She rushes behind them, trying to say something else, but as soon as they reach the back door, they Apparate away with him.

She wants to collapse in fear, but she doesn't.

"Mother?"

At the sound of a small voice, she whirls around. "Albus," she says, almost relieved. She puts on her sternest look. "What are you doing out of bed?"

The nine year old looks up at her with bright eyes. "I heard some noise," he explains. "Where'd father go?"

"He had some work to do," she lies. For half a moment, she worries that Albus won't believe her. And then he nods and she nearly sighs in relief. "Well, back to bed," she ushers him.

"Good night, mother."

"Good night, Albus," she murmurs, placing a kiss on his forehead.

As he goes back to his room, Kendra leans against the wall, wondering how many more lies she's going to have to tell to protect her family. And she wonders what the damage of those lies will be.

.

"Mummy," Aberforth says. The seven year old stands in front of her. "Where's Daddy?"

Kendra feels her eyes water, but holds back the tears. "He's on a trip for work," she whispers.

"When will he be home?"

"I don't know," she replies. "Why don't you go play?"

Aberforth nods and goes back to his toys. She watches him with a heavy heart.

He turns back toward her. "Mummy, why won't the other children play with me anymore?"

Kendra freezes, her blood running cold. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I try to play, they tell me that they can't. What have I done?" He looks up at her with sad eyes.

"You've done nothing. They're probably sick and their mummies have told them to stay away from other children to keep them from getting sick," she lies. Her heart aches with every word she speaks.

He nods. And he turns back towards his toys.

.

"I don't know what to do, Honoria," Kendra whispers, glancing around to make sure her children aren't in the room. "People won't stop staring at us."

Her sister gives her a pitying look. "I told you not to marry him."

Kendra shook her head. "Now isn't the time, sister. Please. What am I to do?"

"I do not think that you'll be able to escape the shame that he has brought down upon your family," Honoria says. "He killed three Muggle children for no reason, _for Merlin's sake_."

Kendra looks behind her, checking for her children. "Keep your voice down. The children don't need to know."

Honoria gives her a questioning look. "What have you been telling them in regards to the whereabouts of their father? It's been nearly a year!"

"I've been telling them that Percival is away for work."

"One day," Honoria starts, "they will find out every lie you have told them. What will they think of you when they do?"

Kendra closes her eyes. "They are just children, Honoria," she whispers.

.

"Why didn't you tell me, tell us, what father had done?" Albus asks.

Kendra looks up from where she is feeding Ariana. "How many times have I told you not to upset her?" she asks. She turns toward her youngest, and soothes her.

When she is done feeding Ariana, Albus looks at her. "I had to learn about father from people at school! Do you know how embarrassing it is to find out that your mother has been lying to you for two years?"

She frowns. "What was I supposed to do?" she questions. "You were only nine when your father went to Azkaban. You were a child. You are still just a child."

"I thought that father just left because he didn't love us," Albus replies. "But he's just a murderer. Is that why we left Mould-on-the-Wold?"

Kendra shakes her head desperately. She had always worried about what damage the lies would cause, but she never expected such loathing to come from her own son. But she figures that there is no one to blame but herself for lying to them.

"Realize this, Albus. I am your mother, and I felt that it was best for you not to know," she says firmly.

"Yes, mother," he says bitterly. "Best to make me look like a fool."

Before Kendra can respond, Albus disappears towards his room.

.

"Mum," Aberforth says timidly. When Kendra looks at him, he continues. "Is what Albus is saying true? Did Dad really kill Muggle children?"

Kendra kneels down to Aberforth's level. "You really shouldn't be listening to your brother. It can get you into trouble," she responds.

He scrunches up his face in confusion. "So Albus is right?"

"Don't worry about what your brother is saying. Now, go play with Ariana," Kendra commands.

Aberforth nods obediently before disappearing into Ariana's room.

Kendra closes her eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that Percival was with her to help her deal with this situation. But then she realizes that he is reason why she is in the predicament in the first place.

.

"So Dad did kill those boys."

Kendra looks up from the bills on the table to see her youngest son. "Did you hear that from school?"

Aberforth nods.

"Take a seat," she commands. Once he does, she continues. "He did. They had tormented your sister, scared her terribly," she explains softly. "But I felt it best that I keep it from you and your brother, so that you wouldn't look at him differently. He was only protecting our family."

Aberforth stands and wraps his arms around his mother. "I understand, Mum."

Kendra breathes a sigh of relief. At least Aberforth didn't loathe her.

**A/n – so many thanks to Jo who beta'd this for me. She's a doll!**


End file.
